


Prologue

by ScribeProtra



Series: More Then Meets the Spark [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Author is very slow at writing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, canon smushing, massive amounts of fanon, this is gonna be long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/pseuds/ScribeProtra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a Nano 2013 attempt born from two frustractions: 1. Skyfire never appearing in Prime and 2. Starscream's end fate in Predicons Rising. It has since mutated into a very long fan series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Important Author Note** : This is less a TFPrime fic and more a 'my weird fanon' fic. Character designs are Prime. Characters that do not appear in Prime shall use other canon designs. Mostly G1, though Skywarp is Animated.
> 
> **Credit to others** : Various headcanon fanon I nicked.
> 
> Allspark High Priestess and related things: http://titanpad.com/editin This group of writers. I'm not sure who came up with what.  
> Slepiers: http://titanpad.com/editin again.  
> How spark bonds and twin split sparks look: pinkrobotgirl.tumbler.com  
> Transformers laying eggs: I've seen this so many places, I honestly don't know who started it.  
> The fire hydrant joke: a Starscream RPer on tumblr who's screen name I honestly don't remember.  
> Lord Protecter-Prime bond and how it works: farfalleh.tumblr.com/  
> Truckformers being *really* into pulling: http://titanpad.com/editin once more.
> 
> Everything else is me or I saw it so many places that I can't find the origin. If you notice anything, message me and I'll add it to this list.
> 
> And now, dear readers, the fic.

There were perks to being Second in Command and having his Trine in a different solar system. 

Once a Trine was proven battle-worthy, they were moved from the general barracks and got their own specialized rooms, to encourage synchronization. A common room with three smaller off shots for their own berths.

As both Air Commander and SIC, Starscream and his Trine's where the biggest. With Skywarp and Thundercracker elsewhere, Starscream would take over the entire central area, as well as spill over into all three recharge rooms.

Everything was nice and symmetrical now. Even though *some* idiot Warlords kept insisting the room was a chaotic mess. It wasn't Starscream's fault no one else ever bothered to do an aerial view of the room.

He hissed out insults as he finished up his civilian work for We Made It and switched to his war screen to check on the reports on Earth.

What the slag was a fire hydrant and why was it important? Starscream grumbled and rolled his optics in annoyance as he checked on the squishes' primitive world net.

Huh. That was... something useful. He mad a note on the civilian screen to get hydrants added to the more metal scorching fire inclined planets. Anything that lowered the amount of building replacement was to be taken. And keep up the army numbers, but eh. Buildings where harder and more expensive to replace.

A few breems later Starscream eyed Soundwave's ping to come to the bridge with wary distaste. Megatron was off on his whatever the frag spiritual quest, so it was probably something Starscream actually needed to know. Instead of some power game.

Soundwave only played the game when Megatron was around. Or when his symbionts where threatened, but that didn't count.

Starscream sighed in exasperation and got up to leave for the bridge. Might as well find out what was so important.

***

He strode onto the bridge with his helm held high and glared at Soundwave, “I was *working*. What is so difficult you can't handle it with out me, Soundwave?”

Soundwave did not react to Starscream's words, but then he only rarely did, and simply played the intercepted message.

The largest view screen split to show an annoyed Prowl and frazzled Ratchet.

“This line is blatantly unsecured and against-” Prowl scolded

Only for Ratchet to snarled and wave a hand dismissively, “Not when we want Soundwave to get this!”

Starscream's eyebrows rose at that. This was getting *interesting*.

Ratchet sighed and rubbed his forward held, “I don't know how the organics here did it, no other species has, but they managed to-”

“PROOOOOOWL!” Prime yelled from off screen before appear, holding one of the squishes and grinning insanely. Prime's eyes where rapidly cycling through all possible colors, “Prowl! Prowl look, look, look! The baby has gotten a star at school!”

In anyone else, Starscream would have called Soundwave's reaction terror and mindless panic. But this *was* Soundwave and so it was only wariness and unease. The old stoic aft.

Prowl's expression of blank shock made Starscream snicker as Ratchet signed and continued on, “As you see, Optimus' generative code switched on.” A wave at the small giggling squishy, “This is Daniel Witwickey. Daniel this is Prowl, Tactical officer and Autobot Second in Command.”

“Daniel is a good boy!” Prime interrupted carefully bouncing in happiness. 

“Yes. Yes he is,” Ratchet agreed, voice dry and expression bland.

Starscream outright cackled at the faces the Autobots where making. So the current plan could not work! As long as they stayed away and did not threatened squishies Prime considered his babies they would not be mercilessly slaughtered. And since Megatron was not *here* to insist on battle, Starscream (and alright, *Soundwave*) could be far more intelligent and change the current goal.

Slag defeating the Prime, supplying the rest of the Empire with energon was more important!

Prowl rubbed his chevron and sighed, “Very well. Shall I start sending people who need a rest?”

“Send the worst off first, and then stagger out the next. I don't know how many supplies I'll be able to scrap up for repairs.” Ratchet said, shaking his helm, “Unless you'll send supplies as well?”

“I'll see what I can do,” Prowl replied before disconnecting.

The squishie said something in its language that made Prime laugh and Ratchet sigh before their side ended as well.

Starscream grinned and tapped his claws together, “Excellent, Soundwave. Make a ship wide announcement to hide and avoid the Autobots, till further notice. I assume they haven't found the mines yet?”

Starscream preened at Soundwave's nod. Things where looking up! No Megatron, Prime out of commission, Shockwave still lost. What a wonderful stellar it was shaping up to be.

So, of course, Soundwave just *had* to go and ruin everything.

Soundwave's helm tilted slightly as he played a clip of Megatron, 'Ah, Starscream you worthless failure of a fool. What makes you think you can succeed?' 

Starscream stiffened, talons curling into tight fist as he bristled with indignation at Soundwave. He moved into Soundwave's space and jabbed a talon at his face mask, “Listen well you ancient bag of bolts! I am Starscream, Lord of Air and Science and I will win! Even if it takes me another hundred decavorns, I will not stop, I will not yield. I will succeed at everything, Soundwave, and you'll be there to witness my triumph!” 

He stepped back and sneered at Soundwave's lack of response. After waiting a beat, he snorted, turned, and exited the bridge, heading back to his room.

How dare he! How dare Soundwave imply he would fail! Just because his goal was... hard and taking a long time to finish did not mean he was doomed to failure!

This would be so much easier if his Trine were here, where they should be! Or if he was stationed back with Vos, where everyone made sense.  
Or if Skyfire hadn't-

Starscream gasped and curled around his chest as his spark throbbed in agony, cutting his line of thought. Hundreds of decavorns, and he still kept thinking of his Conjunx Endura. Starscream closed his optics and shuddered against the wall, waiting for the pulsing pain to die down. 

He hissed softly as he forced himself to show no weakness as he finished the last few yards to his room and safety. Thankfully no Eradicon had passed by while he had a spark attack.

Stupid worthless weak point of a broken bond. It couldn't do anything useful, no, just go around making him weak and vulnerable and- and.

No. Thinking on this wouldn't help. He needed to act, not lazy about fixating on the dead and gone.

Starscream kept hissing rhythmically in pain as he stumped to his berth. Carefully, mind, and by way of grabbing hold of anything stable and in reach to lean on.

Once there he slumped on it and offed his optics, ex-venting and so very burnt-out from freezing agony.

He turned off his audio and smell receivers as well, to easier focus on his sparklinks.

There, the ill-formed lumps that should have been his Trine bonds. There, the not-scar of his sparkling bond to his creator. So healed and faint, he could only see it because he knew it was there. There, the old scar for Starfire, there, the two dormant Sire-links to Bitstream and Hotlink.

A quick and fast check to the echos of the other Winglords. Knockout was the only one to give back a pulse of _'hey, we're both alive'_ back.

Surrounding everything was the _mother-home_ sky road leading back to Vos.

And finally, the gaping and bleeding wound that lead to where Skyfire used to be. With the skill of long, endless practice Starscream forced the wound closed and covered with metaphorical bandages. It was still there and throbbing, but at least it wasn't actively hurting anymore.

He double checked to make sure it wouldn't flare back up at the worst possible moment. Again. It looked alright.

With a final pulse of _'I am fine'_ to Vos, Starscream went up and outward from his spark and settled easily into his frame. 

Starscream shifted to a more comfortable position on his berth as he turned his senses back on. No one had come while he was, ah, busy. Good.

The pain had died down to an easily ignored murmur which was even better! He stretched and got back up and headed to his desk.

After all, victory would not come with out some slagging hard work.


End file.
